1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and more particular, to a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a liquid crystal display panel becomes more and more popular in virtue of its light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption and multi-function. In the existing liquid crystal display panel, a lower polarizer is usually provided at a light entering side of the liquid crystal display panel, and an upper polarizer is usually provided at a light exiting side of the liquid crystal display panel. Only a polarized light having a polarization direction which is consistent with a direction of a light transmitting axis of the lower polarizer can pass through the lower polarizer, and after being modulated by liquid crystal molecules, a polarized light having a polarization direction which is consistent with a direction of a light transmitting axis of the upper polarizer can be transmitted out of the liquid crystal display panel to form images.
In a case where the upper polarizer of the liquid crystal display panel is absent, only a blank screen without showing any information can generally be seen. In this case, dedicated glasses integrated with an upper polarizer can be used to see such liquid crystal display panel. Thus, contents shown on the screen can be seen, thereby achieving anti-peeking display function. In the practical applications, however, it is found that display information can still be seen if a viewer looks at such liquid crystal display panel with his or her naked eyes from the light exiting side of the display screen at a certain inclination angle.
Therefore, it is one of technical problems needed to be solved by one skilled in the art that how to make use of the above-mentioned display defect to perform an optical display design, so as to realize a special display function of the liquid crystal display panel which can be seen by naked eyes without the upper polarizer.